The Vampire Diaries: Get Sucked In (Facebook Game)
Get Sucked In Logo]] The Vampire Diaries: Get Sucked In is a game released on Facebook on May 25, 2011. Game Play Vampire Diaries: Get Sucked In is a casual ponit-and-click adventure game on Facebook. You and your father have recently moved to Mystic Falls and quickly befriend Elena and the rest of the gang. As the game progresses, you become sucked into the supernatural world of Vampires and Witchcraft. The game currently follows many of the major events from the series, with the addition of your own story line of trying to discover the past of your family. While you are given different quests that involve speaking to characters from the show, much of the game is spent clearing fog to find quest items and collections. While clicking, you will come across several mini games: Mystic Pix, find the differences between two pictures; Mystic Trivia, test your knowledge of Vampire Diaries lore; and Forgotten Objects, find hidden objects. The better your score in these games, the better prize you can win, ranging from experience to Mystic Coins to collection items. Over time the fog in these locations will replenish itself. Chapters Currently there are currently two chapters, and during which six locations are unlocked : * Downtown * Mystic Falls Estates * Cemetery * Salvatore Boarding House * Lockwood Estate * Uptown Other locations yet to be added to the game but are on the map are: * Mystic Falls Collections By trading in collections, you can unlock locations, find quest items, and gain Mystic Coins and trophies. The following are the main collections and the where you can find them: *'Amulets'- Salvatore Fountain, Salvatore Pond *'Armed and Ready'- Lockwood Fog, Lockwood Fountain *'Booster BBQ- '''Lockwood North Path *'Candles-''' Old Gazebo *'Car Wash Fundraiser'- Lockwood Fog, Lockwood Fountain *'Celebration'- Lockwood Fog *'Community Service'- Old Gazebo, Salvatore Fog *'Computer'- Garage *'Diary Pages'- Lockwood Bridge *'Emerald Collection'- East Fog and Pond at Esatates, Second Bridge *'Evening Wear'- Second Bridge, Grave 1 *'Fire Starter'- Lockwood Fountain *'Flowers'- East Fog, Swamp *'Goblets'- Salvatore Fog South *'Gold'-Southwest Fog, Second Bridge, Grave 2 *'Hungry'- Lockwood Fountain *'Jewels'- Swamp, Grave 2 *'Keepsake'- Lockwood North Path *'Kicks'- Lockwood West Fog *'Lapis Luzuli'- Pond at the Estates, East Fog *'Map 1'- Grave 1 and 2 *'Masquerade Masks'- South Path *'MF High School'- Southwest Fog, Highschool Bleachers *'Mystical Grimoires'- Pond at the Estate, Bus Stop *'Party Invites'- High School Bleachers *'Rabbit'- Salvatore Fog, Salvatore Fog South *'Rocks'- Salvatore Fog South, Salvatore Pond *'Romantic Items'- Lockwood West Fog, Garage *'Sapphire Rings'- Bus Stop, East Fog *'School Needs'- Lockwood West Fog, Lockwood South Path *'Scroll'- Garage *'Study Supplies-' Bus Stop, Southwest Fog *'Summer Flowers'- Grave 1, Salvatore Fountain *'Trees'- Swamp, Salvatore Fountain, Salvatore Pond *'Vervain'- Southwest Fog, Old Gazebo, Salvatore Fog You Can also sometimes randomly find these objects at all the different fogs, such as the fog by the Libray, Fog by your home, etc. The following Collections can be found anywhere and are traded in for Vervain Tea and Lemonade: *'Antiques' *'Food' *'Nuts' There are also special and seasonal collections that can only be gained through gifts from other players or through promotions through the Vampire Diaries facebook page. These collections are traded in for trophies and can only be traded in once. Some examples of these are: *'Jack-o-Lanterns-' Gifts *'Salvatore Brothers-' Gifts *'Season 3-' Promotion Through Vampire Diaries Facebook Page *'Winter Holiday'- Gifts Locations There are two types of locations, those with fireflies and those without fireflies. Those with fireflies are where you can find collections, and by hovering over the location with your mouse you can see what you can find. Locations that do not have fireflies are quest locations, meaning at any point you may have to go there to complete a quest by either meeting someone or finding quest items. Listed below are all the current locations available to go to. Some of these places require being unlocked by either advancing through the game or turing in collections: List Key: ◙ show locations that have fireflies * Downtown ** Your Home ** Mystic Grill ** Library ** Mystic Square ** Cheerleading Practice ** Football Practice ** Auditorium ** Hallway ** Classrooms ** The Woods ** High School Bleachers ◙ ** Fog by the Library ** Fog by Your Home ** Fog by the High School ** Fog by the Football Field * Mystic Falls Estates ** Gilbert House ** Donovan House ** Forbes House ** Bennett House ** The Tomb ** Fell's Church ** Bus Stop ◙ ** Pond ◙ ** The Southwestern Woods ** Northeast Fog ** Center of Estates Fog ** Northwest Fog ** Southwest Fog ◙ ** Southeast Fog * Cemetery ** Crypt ** Room in Old Church ** Old Cemetery ** Bridge ** Second Bridge ◙ ** Bare Tree ** Swamp ◙ ** Grave 1 ◙ ** Grave 2 ◙ ** East Fog ◙ ** Cemetery Gates * Salvatore Boarding House ** Living Room ** Salvatore Study ** Stefan's Room ** Basement ** Salvatore Woods ** Old Gazebo ◙ ** Damon's Room ** Salvatore Fountain ◙ ** Salvatore Pond ◙ ** Salvatore Fog ◙ ** Salvatore Fog South ◙ * Lockwood Estate ** Lockwood Mansion ** Lockwood Study ** Garage ◙ ** Lockwood Fountain ◙ ** Backyard ** Well ** Lockwood Fog ◙ ** Lockwood West Fog ◙ ** Lockwood Trail ** South Path ◙ ** Old Slave Quarters ** Lockwood Bridge ◙ ** Lockwood Lake ** Lockwood Lake House ** North Path ◙ * Uptown ** Uptown Hospital ** Building Ground ** Uptown Lake ◙ Updates * May 25. ** Game was released. * July 9. ** Added Trivia Question when you click on the fireflies by the fog areas. * August 5. ** Added Find The Differences when you click on the fireflies by the fog areas. *October 11 **Chapter 2:Act 1 was released. *November 1. **Added Forgotten Objects when you click on the fireflies by the fog areas.And also Chapter 2:Act 2 and Act 3 were released. *November 22 **New look added. *December 13 **New collections and trophies added *January 10 **Small cosmetic update *January 26 **Chapter 2:Act 4 added *March 13 **New missions (Uptown unlocked) Trivia You can play the game here. Category:Merchandise Category:Other